particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaiser Wilhelm I
Friedrich Wilhelm was a walking contradiction. A man who spoke little but enjoyed lavish dinner parties; a man who remained a patron of the arts and high culture (especially "Münster-rian" opera) while secretly collecting cheap, dime-store adventure novels. A man who championed the rights of the nobility and constitutionalism but would use his power as Kaiser to sidestep people, ideas and institutions if he felt they would slow him (and the country) down. Finally, Friedrich Wilhelm was a die-hard classical conservative who would modernize forever the Dundorfian State. Early Life Friedrich Wilhelm IV, Prince of Oderveld from the Haus von Hohenstauffen was born on the family estate of Burg Falkenstein in the Fürstentum von Oderveld on 9 January 1771. Friedrich Wilhelm was the first child for to the family and great pressure was placed upon his shoulders as he was groomed to be a paragon of noble virtue and an example of the Haus von Hohenstauffen. Young Friedrich Wilhelm would carry this sense of drive, entitlement, and intelligence with him for the rest of his life. But he was above all else, an enigmatic man. Education Young Friedrich Wilhelm was given a first-class education by a series of tutors at the Burg Falkenstein castle. Like most nobles of his era, - law & history degrees Adult Life Personality - intelligent - practical - respected - spoke few words - energetic, hard worker, slept little - guilty pleasure of reading cheap adventure novels - pious but secular in action - loved classical music and operas by Münster (sort of a Wagner guy) - passion for gardening Family Life Marriage - wife's name, ironically, Wilhelmina - no children, chose nephew as heir Political Career Early Political Life Early Political Philosophy - stubborn but compromiser - conservative, royalist, "nobilist" Later Political Life ''"Der Alldundorfische Bewegung" Kaiser Wilhelm - enigmatic, could people and decide what they wanted quickly - "man of the nobility" - non-extravagent; never wore crown (except when had to), dressed as a statesman instead of monarch - declared Reformed Church of Dundorf the official (yet voluntary) church - freed peasants from rural bondage - same time implemented Enclosure Laws (Small towns and cities grew rapidly with the influx of rural workers who had been pushed off of their lands due to the passage of the the Einschließungs-Gesetze (Enclosure Laws) in the 1780s for the benefit of rural noblemen unable to make a profit with the overabundance of peasants on their lands.) - actively promoted industry with state funds; negotiated charters and contracts with merchants and nobles to invest and create industries "Der Kaiser-Staatsmann" - actively ruled, not reigned, despite his famous "statement" - overstepped bounds but so popular he is allowed - more statesman than Kaiser The Kaiser and the Reichstag - Created branches of efficient & uncorrupt bureacracy, sidestepped Reichstag to get funds through "Kaiser's taxation" for industry - ignored Constitution when needed; sidestepped constitution to keep Reichstag, longest running single Reichstag = 12 years Precedents - set precedent of Kaiser-protected ministers - set precedent of Kaiser-as-statesman - never dismissed a Reichstag; kept same Reichstag Final Years - secretly wanted to retire and live quietly Death - dies 10 May 1852 Funeral - Called ''Ein Dundorfischer des Dundorfischen (a Dundorfian of the Dundorfians) Legacy - 15 September is "Kaiser Wilhelm" Day; holiday Category:Dundorfians Category:Nobility Category:Monarchs